1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system, an apparatus, and the like for outputting an image by sending image data or printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, PC printing, scanning, faxing, and file server, have recently come into widespread use. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like.
In recent years, electronic paper has been attracting attention. Examples of a method for displaying an image on electronic paper are a microcapsule method, a liquid crystal method, and an electrophoretic method. Electronic paper based on each of the methods has the following features.
The electronic paper is configured to keep displaying images thereon without drawing electricity. As compared with a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and the like, the electronic paper has very low power consumption. Further, the electronic paper is configured to display an image by using reflected light as with ordinary paper, which results in the less adverse effect on human eyes than in the CRT display and the LCD. The electronic paper also has characteristics of being thin and flexible like ordinary paper.
There are proposed methods for displaying an image on electronic paper before outputting the image from an image forming apparatus in order for a user to confirm in what way the image will be outputted (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-238709, 2007-144674, 2006-041801, 2007-079809, and 2005-175942). As just described, outputting an image on a display or the like, for confirmation, prior to desired output of the image such as printing is generally called a “print preview”.
If a user uses a print preview feature in electronic paper, for example, he/she can temporarily remove the electronic paper from an image forming apparatus and bring back the electronic paper to his/her seat. Then, he/she can take time to consider whether an image is to be printed as is, or the image is to be corrected before printing. If the user belongs to an organization, he/she can consider whether or not to make corrections to the image with other members.
As a result, when the user determines that the image is to be printed as is, he/she goes to the site of the image forming apparatus again. The user, then, connects the electronic paper to the image forming apparatus and causes the image forming apparatus to start a process for outputting the image desirably.
In the case where an image forming apparatus is installed in facilities of organizations such as offices of business, public organizations, and educational institutions, the image forming apparatus is often shared by a plurality of users. The same is similarly applied to the case where an image forming apparatus is installed in facilities in which many and unspecified persons gather, such as libraries, convenience stores, and supermarkets.
Thus, even if a user creates a preview of an image for confirmation on electronic paper and goes to the site of an image forming apparatus again, another person probably uses the image forming apparatus. In such a case, the user has to wait for the person to finish using the image forming apparatus. Under such circumstances, it would be convenient for the user to use another available image forming apparatus and to cause the available image forming apparatus to start a process for outputting the image desirably.